Manhattan From The Sky
by brighteyescoldheart
Summary: HBIC Rachel Berry knows what she wants and goes after it! Contains Pezberritany and Cherryford friendships aswell as Finchel, Puckleberry and Samchel relationships! Re-posted!
1. Manhattan From The Sky

Manhattan From The Sky

Hey everyone! This is my first story ever so please take it easy on me!

This is unbetaed so if anyone is interested, please PM me!

Note: This is AU from Pilot. Matt never left. Everything else happened unless I put another note up saying otherwise.

Chapter 1

I had just put the final touches on my makeup and was currently making sure my hair was in a perfect ponytail. I picked up my curling iron and was about to curl my ponytail when my cellphone went off. I finished my hair before opening the new text message. It was from my boyfriend. No surprise there. _**Finn:**__Be there in 5 babe. Your hair is perfect! Meet me outside xx._ Poor Finn! He was so clueless sometimes but it suited me just fine. I grabbed my regulation Cheerios backpack and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple for my breakfast just as I heard a car honk outside. I raced outside. I raced outside and hopped in Finn's car. "Morning sweetie pie! 7-11 please." I smirked when I saw Finn sigh out of the corner of my eye but what I had with him was safe and I didn't wanna lose that just yet so I leant over and kissed his cheek as he pulled out of my driveway.

Finn pulled into the carpark and I looked out my window to see my best friend Santana Lopez and her boyfriend Matt Rutherford and just behind them were my other best friend Brittany Pierce and her boyfriend Mike Chang. I looked to the left of them as a truck pulled in and parked. Emerging from the cab was Noah Puckerman. Or Puck as he liked us to call him. I looked to Finn and smiled sweetly. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he asked "what flavour today princess?" i pretended to think for a few minutes before replying "rainbow." He made to get out of the car as another thought popped into my head. "Oh and Finny bear?" i put my hand dangerously close to his crotch, freezing him in place as he struggled to get his breathing under control. "Make that two." He smiled, thinking the spare was for him. I handed him the money and slid out of the passenger side and walked over to Santana and the group.

San caught my eye and I put my finger to my lips signalling her to keep quiet. She looked back at Puck and pretended to be interested in what he was saying. She smirked but I knew the smirk was meant for me. I walked behind Puck and pressed myself against his back, one hand playing with his Mohawk while the other hand rested on his chest, my fingers splaying and finding his nipple ring and pinched it as I pressed kisses to his back. I felt rather than saw him flash his lady killer smirk. I reached up on my tiptoes and whispered "restrooms, two minutes" before leaving him and drawing San off to the side just as Finn came out with two slushies. I whispered my idea to San as her eyes widened and flew to my face. "I knew there was a reason you're HBIC. This is gonna be some top shit entertainment." I gave her a high five as I replied "I'll take that as a compliment hoe." She turned and I saw the boys watching. I slapped her ass and Finn almost blow his load right there and then. I told the group I would be back in a few minutes and rushed to the restrooms.

I found Puck in the third cubicle and entered. "Took your time Berry." He whinged. I got annoyed with that. Nobody tells me I'm late! "If you didn't want any of this" I gestured to my body "I'd be happy to leave. All you have to do is tell –" His lips crashed against mine as he pulled me back out of the cubicle and pushed me against the wall. He tore his lips from mine and I attached my lips to his neckm, making him groan. He lifted me up and placed me on the bench near the sink and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He dragged my lips back to his and tried working his hand up under my Cheerios uniform. I used the last of my self control and pulled back. "N-no! Not today. We can't. Finn's getting suspicious." Puck made to argue before I silenced him with my HBIC glare. "I've organised something special for this morning. You don't wanna miss this." He nodded and gave me one more quick kiss before exiting the bathroom as San entered. I sighed looking at my reflection. My hair was halfway out of it's ponytail. San ahanded me her hairbrush and lipgloss for my swollen lips. I smiled at her in appreciation. She was great in keeping my affair with Puck a secret. I finished redoing my appearance and straightened my uniform. We linked pinkies and walked out.

I saw Finn inserting a straw into one of the slushies. We walked closer and he narrowed his eyes at me and looked to Puck as if he knew what we had just been doing. He went to take a sip just as Santana jumped in to save me yet again. "Thanks for the makeout session Rae. Very hot." Finn spat out his mouthful of slushie and started spluttering. Surprisingly, it was Puck that pounded on his back. "Time to get back to school bitches." I said to the group. I glanced once more at San and she nodded at me, letting me know she was on board with my plan. We all got in the cars and headed to William McKinley High School. We pulled up and I got out and walked over to Santana and linked my pinky with hers. Finn walked over with the slushies. I accepted mine and Santana took his, saying she needed to borrow it. I caught Puck's eye and inclined my head, signalling it was time. He finished tossing whatever nerd had looked at him the wrong way into the dumpster and walked over to us. Santana handed her slushie to Puck and linked her other pinky with Brittany.

All of us walked towards the entrance of what I liked to think of as my kingdom. We stopped by the girls restroom door and Mike, previously instructed by Puck, dragged Brittany in there to mess around. We didn't want her to see what we were about to do as it would upset her. Puck handed Santana her slushie as we spotted our target. We looked at each other and smirked. Puck got out his phone ready to record this. We saw our victim leave their locker and head our way. We stepped in front of them, blocking their path. They turned around and two other Cheerios, Anna and Samara stepped up, blocking their escape route. The other students milling around in the hallway slowed down and most gathered around us, close enough to form a tight circle but far enough away to not get any slushie on them. Santana and I stepped forward towards our victim and they audibly gulped. You could of heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence, everyone holding their breath, watching and waiting.

So let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Review please!


	2. Stand Still, Look Pretty

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up! This is just a short chapter as I've been feeling so uninspired lately but now after watching the New York episode of Glee, I'm back on top! So here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Stand Still, Look Pretty

The hallway erupted with a shriek as a girl was doused with 2 cups of slushy! One after the other. The short brunette and fierce latina laughed at the sight in front of them. "Heard you got yourself knocked up Fabray!" Rachel let slip to most of the student body congregating around them. The hallway erupted with whispers as the news flew around and flashes as cameras went off, documenting the former cheerleader's descent into unpopularity and loser-dom. "Here's to you and your freakish spawn!" Santana gloated as her and Rachel high fived and turned around to leave, pinkies linked and trademark smirks on their faces. The students parted like the Red Sea to let them through.

The humiliated blonde was fuming behind them. "Just you wait Berry! I will get you back for this!" Rachel spun around. "Yeah? How? I'd like to see you try. Your reputation is in shreds, your knocked up, you have no friends and the longer you stand here giving me empty threats, the more likely it is that you r precious DYED blonde hair will have a blue or red tinge to it! Let's get one thing straight here Fabray! You -" Rachel poked her in the chest, forcing Quinn to take a step back, "have no power here anymore. So do everyone a favour and run and hide!" Rachel let loose and let the former wannabe Prom Queen have it. She stormed back to Santana and dragged her off to class, the boys falling in step behind them with last glances and laughter at Quinn as she was left in the middle of the hallway, tears dripping down her face and slushy creating a puddle on the floor.

"Damn Ray! That was some hot shit there! If you weren't with dumbass here, i would drag you off to the nearest closet and rock your world!" Puck said. "Thanks for the offer Puckerman but if I want my world rocked, I have Santana for that. In your dreams though." She patted his cheek in condescension and Matt, Mike and Finn hooted with laughter. Puck just told them to shut the fuck up and pushed Finn off his chair, causing the tall boy to smack his head on the corner off the desk, but let's face it – the boy couldn't get any dumber than he already was.

The morning passed quickly and the boys had a lunch time football practise. Finn somehow got trapped into joining Glee club. I don't know what's wrong with that boy sometimes. He has a brain so why not use the damn thing. That Friday was the pep rally and the moronic Glee club were performing. Finn made such an ass of himself standing onstage with him. But not as much as that bitch Quinn throwing herself at Finn and jumping on him during 'Push It'. That slut needed to learn her place! Coach Sylvester, Santana and I were watching them perform some 80's folk song or whatever in the auditorium after school when I got an idea. I waited till I was back in Coach's office and I let her in on my plan.

I was going to join Glee club. At first she laughed at me before I saw an idea pass across her face. "Well ok then Berry. You can join that band of losers. I want you to bring that club down from the inside. I don't want them just disbanded. I want them lying in rubble. I want to put the fear back in their eyes. I want them completely and utterly destroyed. Got it Ray?" "Total and utter social destruction? Haven't you heard Coach? That's one of my specialities." "Yes, I caught your little showdown with that blonde tramp this morning. Nice work, I must say. I see a lot of a young Sue Sylvester in you. Now get out. You're stinking up my office with your over hair sprayed head and your teenage desperation." Coach ordered me out of her office with a smile on my face.

Once again, I had a mission. And once again, I would succeed. I pulled out my phone to put phase 2 of my plan into action. I trotted down the hallway, glad to be me. I jumped in my car and sped home. I ran in and up the stairs, plugging my iPod into the speakers and selected one of my favourite songs, singing along.

"I want to paint my face  
>And pretend that I am someone else<br>Sometimes I get so fed up  
>I don't even want to look at myself<p>

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
>I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time<br>And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
>I wish I could start over<p>

I am slowly falling apart  
>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<br>You might think it's easy being me  
>You just stand still, look pretty<p>

Sometimes I find myself shaking  
>In the middle of the night<br>And then it hits me and I can't  
>Even believe this is my life<p>

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
>I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time<br>And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths  
>I'm not strong enough to deal with it<p>

I am slowly falling apart  
>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<br>You might think it's easy being me  
>You just stand still, look pretty<p>

I am slowly falling apart  
>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<br>You might think it's easy being me  
>You just stand still, look pretty." <p>

**So, what do you guys think? Please review! I love reading your ideas! The song was 'Stand Still, Look Pretty' by The Wreckers**


	3. Long Live

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long! I haven't been anywhere near a computer! But here it is – finally!**

"Alright guys. Listen up." Mr Schue walked into the choir room. "Hands up – who wants to go to Sectionals?" Six hands flew up into the air. "Ok. One problem – we need twelve members to qualify for Sectionals. So three students came into my office this morning and requested to join. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, please come in!" The Head Cheerio and her two Vice Captains walked in together as the choir room erupted in uproar.

"Hell to the no!" Some African American girl stood up in anger.

"W-wh-what are they d-doing here Mr Schue?" A goth Asian chick managed to stutter out.

"Why the hell are the Unholy Trinity standing there?" A fashionably dressed, albeit obviously gay boy demanded.

"Is this a joke?" The boy in the wheelchair asked.

"You can't be serious Mr Schue! They're spies!" Quinn pleaded with their teacher.

Finn just smiled at his girlfriend.

"Quiet down everyone. We need them to get to Sectionals. And they seemed sincere when they asked to join. Now as your coach, I'm overruling you all and letting them stay."

"Who's to say they can even sing?" Quinn stood up, thinking she had won.

Rachel however had other ideas. "Mr Schue, if you don't mind, we prepared a song. I had a feeling we wouldn't be accepted and want to put everyone's mind at rest."

At this, Mr Schue frowned. "Rachel is right guys. We should be more accepting. Let's give them a chance. Girls, take it away."

The three Cheerios flitted to the other side of the room, getting into position. Rachel in front of course and Santana and Brittany spaced out behind her.

**Rachel ** _Santana_ Brittany _**Rachel + Santana**_ _Santana + Brittany_ **All**

**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
>The time we stood with our shaking hands<br>The crowds and stands went wild  
>We were the Kings and the Queens<br>And they read off our names**  
><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<br>Would never be the same  
>You held your head like a hero<em>  
><span>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<span>

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered**

_I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there  
>On the side-lines wishing for right now<span>_  
><em><strong>We are the Kings and the Queens<br>You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
>When they gave us our trophies<br>And we held them up for our town**_  
><span><strong>And the cynics were outraged<br>Screaming this is absurd  
>Cause for a moment a band of thieves<br>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<strong>  
><strong>I'm not afraid<br>Long live all the mountains we moved**  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming long live the look on your face_  
><span>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered

_**Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall**_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this  
>That you'll stand by me forever<br>But if god forbid fate should step in  
>And force us into a goodbye<span>_  
><strong>If you have children some day<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<strong>  
><em><strong>Tell them how the crowds went wild<br>Tell them how I hope they shine**_

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<br>Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<strong>

**I'm not afraid  
>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved<strong>  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><span>I was screaming long live the look on your face<span>  
><span><strong>And bring on all the pretenders<strong>  
><span><strong>One day we will be remembered<strong>

The music stopped and the girls raised their heads to an awestruck room. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" Rachel smirked to the 5 students and inclined her head, signalling to Santana and Brittany to go sit down. Mr Schue went to go answer his phone in his office. Rachel stood in front of Quinn and glared down at her.

"You're in my seat preggers."

"So?" Quinn countered.

Rachel bent down so she was eye level with the blonde. "So, where's the baby daddy? If you ask me, he should step up, get humiliated alongside you." She threatened in a calm, quiet voice. "Maybe someone should reveal who the unlucky guy is."

Quinn stared at Rachel with pure hatred in her eyes. "Someone like you?" She asked.

Rachel walked around so she was standing behind Quinn's chair and bent down to whisper in her ear. Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "Someone exactly like me. You can't be any more ostracized than you already are. But then again, maybe you can." Rachel straightened and smoothed out her uniform and made to walk away to sit next to Santana. She took a few steps and then stopped. Without looking back at her nemesis, she uttered a sentence that made Quinn sit ramrod straight and had her palms sweat up.

"Talk about daddy issues."

Mr Schue walked out of his office, oblivious to the sudden temperature drop in the room. "Right guys, three more members and we're set. I will put signup sheets all over school after this meeting is over. I'm gonna go design them now. You lot can talk amongst yourselves. Get to know each other better. And, please, make our three newest members feel welcome."

Mr Schue walked back into his office, leaving the students to get to know each other.

"I have an idea." Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the room. "I know I'm hot but the rest of the freaks don't seem so sure of yourselves. So let me drop some labels on you."

Rachel pointed to the effeminate boy first. "Gay."

Santana got up and stood in front of the African American girl. "Beard."

Rachel pointed to the boy in the wheelchair. "Cripple."

Brittany threw a ball of screwed up paper and hit the Asian girl in the back of the head. "Liar."

Rachel smiled up at Santana, giving her her label. "Bitch."

Santana, in turn, walked over to Brittany and linked their arms together. "Sheltered." She labelled her.

Rachel walked over to Finn and put her hand on his cheek, causing him to look up at her. "Mine." She simply said.

Santana and Brittany came down and stood either side of Rachel as they directed their attention to the last member in the room. "Teachers pet."

Quinn fled the room in tears. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit on Finn's lap, engaging him in a make out session. She glanced up at Santana and Santana smirked. Oh yeah, this was gonna be so much fun!

**Please leave a review! I want to know what you all think!**

**The song was Long Live by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
